


La promesa del manipulador

by sara_f_black



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan, Traitor Spy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: F/M, Post-Traitor Spy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las visitas de Dorrien al Gremio siempre habían sido motivo de alegría para Sonea. Sin embargo, después lo sucedido en la última visita y con el estado de su situación con Regin, la noticia de su próxima llegada la pone altamente nerviosa. </p><p>Lo suficiente para pedirle a Regin que le haga una promesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promesa del manipulador

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado post La reina traidora, spoilers para la trama de Sonea hasta el final de la trilogía.

Las visitas de Dorrien al Gremio siempre habían sido motivo de alegría para Sonea. Sin embargo, después lo sucedido en la última visita y con el inicio de su relación con Regin, la noticia de su próxima llegada la puso altamente nerviosa. 

El hecho de que Rothen también pareciera inquieto no fue de mucha ayuda. Cuando se había enterado de su relación con Regin se había sentado a hablar seriamente con ella. Era de los primeros en asegurar que el hombre había cambiado mucho desde su adolescencia, pero quería asegurarse de que ella se sentía bien y no tenía dudas de la relación que estaba emprendiendo. Ya en ese momento le había dicho que por favor le avisara ella misma a Dorrien pues era de esperar que no le agradara la noticia. 

Sonea nunca recibió respuesta de la misiva que escribió al sanador donde le comentaba su nueva relación de pareja.

Ahora, cuando Rothen le informó de la inminente visita de su hijo, Sonea pudo ver que pensaba en aquello de nuevo. Su antiguo mentor había llegado a ser muy transparente para ella y aunque muchas veces se había pronunciado a favor de que Sonea tuviera alguna nueva relación estable en su vida después de Akkarin, nunca había sido muy partidario de que fuera con su hijo Dorrien. No porque Sonea le disgustara como nuera sino porque su hijo se había casado mucho antes de que ella estuviera lista para una nueva relación. Estaba segura de que Rothen había entendido más de lo que ella había pretendido durante la última visita de su hijo y había estado muy de acuerdo en la necesidad de alejarlo de Imardin para que salvara la relación con su esposa. 

—Le diré a Regin —era todo lo que había atinado a decir después de que su mentor le diera la noticia de la próxima visita. 

Por supuesto que era lo primero que tenía que hacer, aunque la idea la ponía nerviosa. Habían hablado sobre Dorrien en un par de ocasiones. Regin no olvidaba que lo había listado como una persona con quien hubiera podido casarse en las condiciones apropiadas y había querido saber más al respecto. Sus preguntas habían sido pocas y concretas. No se había mostrado celoso o inquieto por ninguna de sus respuestas, pero ella había aprendido que sus silencios podían encubrir más de lo que le gustaría. 

No sabía bien cómo se tomaría la visita. 

Se lo dijo esa misma noche cuando él se acercó a dejarla al hospital. Con cierta frecuencia se ofrecía a acompañarla en el carruaje para que hablaran de camino, en especial cuando trabajaba las noches, pues era cuando tenían menos ocasión de verse. También en otras ocasiones se acercaba a recogerla. 

Su reacción a la noticia fue perfectamente tranquila y controlada: 

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que tendremos compañía para cenar ese día y algunas otras noches —comentó con calma. 

Sonea lo miró extrañada. 

—Probablemente. Nos invitarán a cenar también —añadió. No estaba segura de que la invitación fuera extendida realmente, aunque Dorrien no debería tener motivos para guardar animosidad contra Regin. Ningún motivo fuera de ella al menos. Sería extraño que no la invitaran junto a su pareja.

Él asintió. Su expresión era la propia de la resignación calmada ante todos los compromisos sociales que tenía que cumplir para el Gremio y para su familia. 

—Nos acomodaremos —le aseguró con firmeza—. ¿Piensa Dorrien trabajar en los hospitales durante esta visita? 

—Eso creo —replicó ella sin mucha seguridad. Eso le había entendido a Rothen y la inquietaba también. 

Notó que Regin la miraba de reojo y eso la puso sobre aviso. Frunció el ceño y lo miró severa, a lo que él le respondió con una expresión de incomprensión de sobra calculada. 

—¿Qué estás tramando, Regin de Winar? 

Él le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. 

—Nada, Sonea de ninguna familia ilustre —replicó con tono burlón. 

Ella torció el gesto. ¿Cuándo habían empezado a embromarse con cosas que él le hubiera dicho en el primer año de aprendices? Luego se erizó al recordar que así le había respondido cuando le había retado al duelo… Duelo que ya le había confesado había sido inspirado por Dorrien. 

—¡Regin! —le increpó en tono de reproche—. Prométeme que no vas a tramar nada durante la estancia de Dorrien acá. Prométeme que no le vas a hacer nada y no vas a planear ninguna de esas intrigas que tan bien se te dan. Por favor. 

Él la contempló pensativo un momento, antes de torcer el labio en una media sonrisa ante la vehemencia de su petición. 

—¿Tanto te preocupa? De acuerdo, lo prometo —dijo con un deje de suficiencia que la puso sobre aviso.

Le hubiera gustado creerle, lo que probablemente se reflejó en su expresión pues la de él cambió de inmediato. 

—Sé que tienes pocos amigos y todos son importantes para ti —añadió Regin ya en un tono totalmente serio, mirándola a los ojos—. No haré nada malo para uno de ellos. 

Fue lo último que le dijo sobre el tema. 

—————————————————————————— 

Regin estaba al lado de Sonea y Rothen cuando Dorrien llegó al Gremio. La túnica negra era flanqueada por una morada y una roja cuando el sanador, con su vestimenta verde, bajó de su carruaje. Formaban una colorida estampa. 

El recién llegado abrazó a su padre y a Sonea, antes de extender una mano hacia Regin. La mujer no estaba segura de si había imaginado su reticencia al hacerlo. Sin embargo, el guerrero le saludó con toda la cortesía y formalidad del caso. 

Ella siempre había dicho que era un estirado. Los modales finos de la nobleza se le daban a la perfección, con una naturalidad envidiable. La misma con la cual invitó al amigo de Sonea a cenar con ellos en los aposentos que ambos compartían. 

Elegante, formal y terriblemente directo. 

—————————————————————————— 

Las cenas habían marchado bien. Sonea estaba algo aprensiva al inicio, pero tenía que admitir que Regin se había portado de maravilla. Había mostrado un educado interés en el trabajo de Dorrien y su familia, pero aparte de eso les había dejado hablar con libertad y había participado solamente cuando tenía algo que aportar a la conversación. El hecho de que ya hubiera trabajado en varias ocasiones con Rothen le allanaba bastante el camino para compartir anécdotas del Gremio. 

Aparte de aquellos encuentros nocturnos a los cuales Regin no faltó nunca, como tampoco fallaba en cenar con Sonea todas las noches, su contacto con Dorrien era poco. El guerrero tenía ya una serie de obligaciones y situaciones que atender en el Gremio. El sanador, por otro lado, tenía también una serie de gestiones que realizar durante su estancia en Imardin, además de colaborar con los hospitales. 

Sonea y él no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar a solas, lo que en parte la tranquilizaba y en parte le molestaba un poco. Extrañaba su amistad con Dorrien. Aprovechaban cuando se veían en los cambios de turno en el hospital para intercambiar noticas e impresiones. Seguía siendo tan fácil como siempre hablar con él, al menos cuando ella no estaba demasiado pendiente de las intenciones demostradas por él en su visita anterior de tener una relación ella. 

Por otro lado, la falta de oportunidades de hablar tampoco había permitido que Dorrien la cuestionara sobre Regin, algo que ella había esperado que hiciera. 

La primera vez que hizo un comentario sobre él fue la mañana en que Nikea se acercó a ambos en el hospital para informarle que Regin estaba allí para recogerla. 

Dorrien frunció el ceño. 

—¿Habrá venido porque estoy acá? ¿No se fía de mí? 

Parecía preocupado y algo molesto, lo que hizo a Sonea reír. 

—No. Suele venir a dejarme o pasar a recogerme de vez en cuando. No tiene nada de extraño. 

Notó que Dorrien no parecía convencido, pero la siguió al salón principal del hospital. Regin estaba allí. Destacaba con su túnica roja, de pie a un lado de la habitación. No se involucraba con el agitado movimiento del lugar, pero no parecía incómodo o mal ubicado. Nikea le comentó algo al pasar junto a él que lo hizo sonreír levemente. No parecía molesto con la presencia de las personas de Ladonorte, como le pasaba todavía a otros magos de clase alta al encontrarse con personas de las zonas más empobrecidas de Imardin. 

Cualquiera que lo mirara tenía que reconocer que acostumbraba acudir al hospital aunque no trabajara allí. Le dedicó una corta sonrisa a Sonea al verla aparecer y, tras un breve saludo a Dorrien, salió con ella del lugar. 

—————————————————————————— 

Dorrien no había logrado hacerse a la idea de que Sonea estuviera con Regin. Después de recibir la carta en que ella se lo comunicaba había escrito a su padre para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo porque no entendía nada. Sabía que en los últimos años su padre había formado algún tipo de relación colaborativa con al antiguo torturador de su protegida, algo que ya le había sido difícil de procesar en su momento. 

La idea de que Sonea estuviera viviendo ahora con el hombre que en la adolescencia la había martirizado como aprendiz no tenía sentido alguno. 

Sin embargo, ahora que los veía juntos tenía que admitir que parecían congeniar muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Regin era un perfecto caballero y Sonea parecía muy cómoda con él. Además, había notado las miradas que se dedicaban de reojo, la forma en que ella lo contenía con una mirada o él la tranquilizaba con un asentimiento casi imperceptible… Tenía que admitir que sentía algo de envidia. 

No se había atrevido todavía a hablar con Sonea sobre esa relación. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. La idea de preguntarle qué le había pasado por la cabeza para involucrarse con aquel hombre era muy poco delicada. Cuando había intentado hablar con Rothen al respecto, su padre le había dicho muy serio que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Sonea tan tranquila y feliz, lo que tenía mucho mérito considerando que tenía a Lorkin tan lejos. Ya era suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacía. Ante el señalamiento de que sólo estaba preocupado, su padre lo había mirado con incredulidad y tras suspirar, le había dicho que podía dar fe de que Regin no era una mala persona. 

Lo que no había esperado era hablar del tema directamente con Regin. 

El hombre lo había enviado a buscar a primera hora de la mañana, cuando iba a salir rumbo al hospital. Lo encontró esperando a la entrada del Gremio, con un carruaje listo. Le había dicho que estaba en camino a recoger a Sonea y dado que sabía que entraba a sustituirla esa mañana, podía llevarle con él. 

Todo un detalle que Dorrien no tenía manera ni razones para declinar. 

El viaje al inicio transcurrió con normalidad, con comentarios educados y rutinarios. Sin embargo, el silencio terminó por instaurarse entre ambos. Un silencio incómodo en el que resultaba cada vez más notorio que Regin estaba esperando que él dijera algo. 

Resistirse a hablar no iba a salvarlo. El guerrero sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir y no dio rodeos para ello.

—Entonces, Lord Dorrien, ¿ya logró averiguar cómo hice para que Sonea me aceptara como pareja o sigue en proceso? —Había un molesto tono de diversión en su voz—. Estoy seguro que en el salón de la noche encontrará diversas versiones al respecto. 

A pesar del deje de diversión en su voz, su rostro se mantenía impasible. 

—¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero averiguar eso? —replicó Dorrien con la mayor sequedad y dignidad posible.

Regin lo miró de reojo. 

—Porque quiere saber por qué a mí me aceptó y a usted no —contestó con calma. 

El sanador se quedó sin habla por unos momentos. No se atrevía a decir todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza y cuando logró coordinar una respuesta, ya estaban llegando al hospital. De todas maneras no llegó a hablar, porque el guerrero volvió a tomar la iniciativa de la conversación ante su prolongado silencio.

—Se lo diré —ofreció Regin con un tono amable que le sentó muy mal escuchar. Abrió la puerta del carruaje pero no se bajó. Odiaba el hecho de que en verdad quería oír la respuesta—: yo no jugué seguro. 

Eran demasiadas todas las implicaciones de aquella respuesta para poder procesarlas de golpe. Sin embargo, Regin no esperó ninguna réplica. 

—————————————————————————— 

No comentó con nadie lo que Regin le había dicho hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas y tranquilamente con Sonea. Fue una noche en la que ella le había invitado a cenar en sus aposentos una vez más. Un criado había llegado con un mensaje para el guerrero, quien se había disculpado por tener que ausentarse durante la velada. Se había despedido sin ningún reparo y había marchado con expresión concentrada, como si le preocuparan las noticias que había recibido. 

—Debe ser de lord Jerrik —aventuró Sonea, quien se quedó mirando la puerta un momento más del necesario después de la marcha de su amante—. En ocasiones le manda a llamar si hay problemas especiales con algún tipo de agresión entre aprendices. Tratar con los jóvenes no es su fuerte pero tiene experiencia que aportar al tema. 

Dorrien la miró arqueando ambas cejas. Ella notó su sorpresa y contuvo una risita. 

—Fue idea mía, lo admito. Pero tampoco se resistió demasiado. 

El sanador torció el gesto. 

—Dudo que se resista demasiado a cualquier cosa que le pidas —comentó con un tono más amargo del que había pretendido. 

Ella le dirigió una mirada algo culpable. 

—No creas, Regin nunca hace algo que no quiera. 

No le pasó desapercibido el tono cálido de cariño que había detrás de las palabras de la mujer a pesar de estar mirándolo con cierta aprensión. 

—Parecen felices juntos —admitió él casi con resignación. Ella sonrió un poco, lo que le hizo suspirar—, por imposible que parezca. 

Sonea bajó la mirada, aunque no por eso le pasó desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos. Parecía mentira. Él recordaba a una jovencísima aprendiz mortificada por un compañero que le hacía la vida imposible. Recordaba a la poderosa chica enfrentándose a ese compañero en la arena, humillándolo frente a todos. La misma chica que pelearía una guerra después para salvarlos a todos. 

—Sé que es extraño. A nadie le ha sorprendido más que a mí —le aseguró ella con confianza. Como siempre, Dorrien podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Pero tienes razón: somos felices. 

—¿De verdad? 

Ella no se lo pensó antes de asentir. 

—Me conoce mejor de lo que pensaba y yo estoy aprendiendo a conocerle —elaboró con sencillez—. Sé que no es la persona más fácil de entender o con el mejor historial pero tenemos algo bueno entre ambos. 

Probablemente la maga había estado esperando esa conversación. Aunque sonaba sincera, estaba seguro de que había preparado ese comentario. Suspiró una vez más mirándola. Sonea era ahora la gran mujer que había predicho que sería. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo de repente, evadiendo todas las buenas razones que tenía para no llevar la conversación en esa dirección. Sonea se sorprendió pero asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Le contaste lo que pasó entre nosotros la última vez que estuve en Imardin? 

La maga se sonrojó vivamente. 

—Hablamos sobre ti alguna vez. Pero nada pasó la última vez que estuviste aquí —lo corrigió visiblemente incómoda. 

Dorrien no quería hacerla sentir mal. Sin embargo, al escuchar la respuesta resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el espaldar del sillón en el que estaba sentado. 

—Eso lo explica —musitó para sí. Sin embargo, Sonea lo escuchó. 

—¿Qué cosa? —demandó con una mezcla de curiosidad y tal vez algo de alerta. 

Resopló y volvió a mirarla. Sí, iba a decírselo. Necesitaba saber. 

—La otra mañana Regin me dio a entender que si yo me hubiera arriesgado y me hubiera divorciado antes de decirte lo que sentía, me habrías aceptado. 

Una parte de él sabía el guerrero que tenía razón en algo: había jugado a lo seguro. La negativa de Sonea había dejado su situación de vida exactamente igual. No había arriesgado nada. Tal vez debía haberse divorciado antes de ir a por ella. Habría sido más noble: para ella y para Alina. 

La mujer dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y por un momento Dorrien tuvo la malsana satisfacción de pensar que había metido a Regin en problemas. 

—¿Es verdad? —añadió él tras unos momentos. No quería darle tiempo de evadir el tema—. ¿Debí hacerlo? 

Sonea le dirigió una mirada molesta. 

—Regin no debió decirte algo así. No sé cómo hubieran sido las cosas, Dorrien. Tienes una familia hermosa, ¿por qué sigues planteándote esto? No creo que hubiéramos funcionado de cualquier forma. 

El sanador torció el gesto y se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. 

—Estás con Regin. Eso parecía todavía más improbable. 

Sonea resopló y lo miró con expresión decidida. 

—No habrías soportado la ciudad y la política del Gremio como parte de tu vida diaria —le señaló en un tono casi acusatorio. 

Él sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería ceder tan fácil ahora que habían empezado a hablar del tema de nuevo. 

—¿Y si no hubiéramos tenido que quedarnos? ¿Si hubieras podido venir conmigo sin que el Gremio te lo impidiera? 

Ella lo miró con desaliento. 

—No vale la pena hablar de lo que no es posible —dijo con tristeza—. No podría haberme ido, aunque no me lo prohibieran. Pertenezco aquí. Esta es quien soy. Me estresa pero me gusta saber que puedo aportar algo al Gremio. Si tienes que imaginar tantos escenarios para aventurar si lo nuestro pudo haber funcionado, me parece que la respuesta es clara. 

Dorrien bajó la mirada. Tal vez estaba en lo cierto. 

—No hablemos más de esto —le pidió Sonea—. Por favor. 

Asintió sin dudarlo. Empezaba a sentirse apenado por haber sacado el tema de nuevo. Sonea sonrió cuando lo escuchó disculparse.

—Sólo prométeme que no sacarás el tema de nuevo —le pidió ella. 

No tuvo muy claro qué hizo que Sonea sonriera con una mezcla de diversión y resignación al escucharlo prometérselo, pero para su desaliento sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver con él. 

—————————————————————————— 

Sonea no le mencionó a Regin aquella conversación hasta después de que acudieran a despedir el carruaje de Dorrien el día que se marchó. Rothen se adentró a los terrenos del Gremio primero que ellos, momento que ella aprovechó para tomarse de su brazo y empezar a caminar más despacio. 

A él no pareció extrañarle y se mantuvo impasible ante su pregunta: 

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Dorrien que lo habría aceptado como pareja si se hubiera divorciado? 

Regin estaba preparado para la pregunta, pues replicó con tranquilidad y prontitud. 

—¿No es así? 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. 

—No lo sé. Te dije que creo que no habríamos funcionado. 

Él asintió mientras sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba en un lado de la boca. 

—Lo digo en serio —insistió ella — ¿Para qué le dijiste eso? Estoy segura que no es un tema que simplemente salió en la conversación. Tampoco creo que Dorrien sea quien lo haya sacado a colación. 

Regin torció el gesto. 

—Qué mal concepto tienes de mí… —se quejó con un tono que sin embargo sonaba a presunción, al tiempo que sonreía—. ¿Por qué tendría una segunda intención al mencionar ese detalle? No podía prever que el noble y casado hijo de Rothen iba a correr a hablar con mi pareja en nuestros aposentos en cuanto yo me ausentara y les dejara solos.

La maga se detuvo en seco, obligándolo a detenerse a su vez. 

—¡Lo planeaste todo! Hiciste que te hicieran llamar esa noche, ¡lo sabía! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso y manipulador! —si se suponía que Regin se sintiera ofendido por sus palabras, estaba fracasando. Parecía incluso un poco satisfecho y Sonea tenía que admitir que en el fondo le admiraba su habilidad para urdir ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba muy molesta para pensar en ello—. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba? 

Regin arqueó una ceja y se expresión se tornó totalmente seria. 

—Nunca. Eres una persona muy noble para que necesite ser puesta a prueba —le rebatió con firmeza, manteniendo el tono tranquilo. 

Sonea le dedicó una mirada llena de confusión. Las señas de que se sentía dolida eran evidentes, había retrocedido un par de pasos. 

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo probabas a él? 

El guerrero negó y acortó las distancias entre ellos de nuevo. 

—Te daba una oportunidad —declaró con tranquilidad—. Mencionaste una vez que te habrías casado con Dorrien si no hubiera estado casado cuando estuviste lista para una relación. Quería que pudieras visitar esa opción de nuevo. 

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, incapaz de seguir su línea de pensamiento. 

Regin se inclinó hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. 

—Quiero que cuando te haga la pregunta que pienso hacerte pronto, no tengas ninguna duda u otras posibilidades por considerar en tu mente antes de responderme. 

La maga contuvo la respiración mientras él la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Se obligó a controlar su propia respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que había sostenido el aire al comprender lo que aquella declaración podía implicar. 

Tragó grueso y mantuvo la compostura. 

—Dorrien no es una posibilidad. Ya lo sabía antes de que hicieras todo esto —le señaló con tono de reproche todavía. 

Regin no se dio por enterado. Sonrió más para sí que para ella, con esa sonrisa de medio lado cargada de seguridad y suficiencia. 

—Además, estás evadiendo un hecho innegable: rompiste una promesa de nuevo —le señaló molesta. 

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el edificio del Gremio. 

—Ah, Sonea, ¿tenemos que discutir esto? Sabías que lo haría desde que me hiciste hacer esa promesa. 

Aunque Sonea no se sentía con ánimo para devolverle la sonrisa en ese momento, notó que sus labios la traicionaban un poco. Efectivamente tenía razón. Más que irritación, aquella certeza le produjo una oleada de cariño. 

Para su horror, su sorpresa y su emoción, se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que el mago se decidiera a hacer la pregunta que estaba planeando, realmente iba a considerar decirle que sí.


End file.
